Malos tiempos para la lírica
by Cris Snape
Summary: Doce historias independientes sobre doce personajes distintos del Potterverso, ambientadas todas ellas durante los años de la Primera Guerra contra las fuerzas de lord Voldemort. Escrito para el Reto Anual "Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".
1. Bilius Weasley - Lugar

**MALOS TIEMPOS PARA LA LÍRICA**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el Reto Anual "Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

_**Personaje 1: **__Bilius Weasley._

_**Palabra 1: **__Lago._

* * *

**1**

**Cuentos familiares**

_**La Madriguera. 30 de noviembre de 1970.**_

Bilius mira al bebé recién nacido. Es muy pequeño, está calvo y tiene la piel enrojecida y arrugada.

—Se parece a mí.

—¿Qué dices, Weasley? Es clavadito a nosotros.

Arthur y los hermanos Prewett se enzarzan en una discusión que pretende ser amistosa. No obstante, de cuando en cuando se lanzan dardos envenenados bien disimulados entre risas porque, aunque Molly ha tenido un parto difícil y está agotada, no tolera peleas en su presencia.

Se fija en su cuñada. Tiene el pelo rojo, los ojos marrones y un carácter de los mil demonios. Al principio, Bilius creyó que su hermano se estaba equivocando al casarse con Molly. Consideraba que eran demasiado jóvenes y que la guerra no era el escenario propicio para historias de amor. Arthur le dijo que precisamente por eso se habían fugado: por la guerra y la juventud, porque no querían dejar pasar el tiempo y que el día menos pensado algún mortífago se cruzara en su camino y acabara con su futuro juntos.

—Bilius. ¿Qué dices tú?

Parpadea. La pregunta de Arthur le pilla desprevenido y no sabe qué decir. Observa con detenimiento al bebé y finalmente niega con la cabeza. Quizá su hermano espera que se ponga de su parte, pero nunca le ha gustado decir mentiras.

—Si te soy sincero, Arthur, no creo que se parezca a nadie.

—¿Cómo?

—El crío acaba de nacer. ¿Qué esperabas?

El recién estrenado padre frunce el ceño y centra toda su atención en su hijo. Los gemelos Prewett hacen lo propio, planteándose quizá la posibilidad de estar equivocados. Molly es la única que no mira al bebé puesto que está ocupado agradeciéndole la ayuda a un Bilius que sólo se encoge de hombros.

—¿Habéis decidido ya cómo se llama?

Molly y Arthur intercambian una mirada. Bilius sabe de primera mano que durante todo el embarazo han estado convencidos de que su primogénito sería una niña, así que tenían bastante claro que la llamarían Ginevra. No obstante, Ginevra ha tenido a bien nacer siendo un varón y amerita un nombre distinto.

—William Arthur Weasley —Afirma el orgulloso padre, sentándose junto a su esposa y pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros.

—Pero le llamaremos Bill.

Bilius asiente. Le gusta el nombre. Nota que los Prewett fruncen el ceño, tal vez disgustados o decepcionados porque esperaban que su hermana optara por nombrar al crío como a alguno de los dos.

—Encantado de conocerte, Bill Weasley —se inclina hacia delante para besar la frente del pequeño. Después, mira a su hermano—. Será mejor que me marche, Arthur.

—Vuelve pronto, Bilius.

Percibe que las palabras de Molly no son una despedida normal y corriente. Sabe muy bien que todos en su familia se preocupan por él y realmente le encantaría disimular un poco mejor su estado anímico, pero se siente incapaz de hacerlo. De un tiempo a esta parte su carácter se ha ensombrecido y se ha convertido en un amante de la soledad. Tanto es así que llevaba más de medio año sin visitar a sus hermanos, algo que se volvió inevitable tras el nacimiento de su sobrino.

—El domingo vamos a organizar una comilona para celebrar el nacimiento de Bill —Dice Arthur mientras le acompaña hasta la puerta—. Estás invitado.

—No sé si podré venir. Estoy muy ocupado.

—Es el domingo.

—Lo lamento, Arthur, pero tengo asuntos muy importantes que atender.

Por un instante cree que su hermano no le reprochará nada. Nunca nadie lo ha hecho hasta ese día, pero Arthur aprieta los puños y se pone ligeramente colorado antes de hablar.

—¿Qué asuntos son más importantes que la familia?

Las palabras le azotan como un látigo. Arthur le mira a los ojos en busca de una respuesta y, aunque Bilius se siente herido por la acusación, el dolor de su hermano es incluso mayor. Y, pese a que últimamente no es capaz de pensar con demasiada claridad, entiende que debe ser duro ver cómo alguien a quién quieres se aleja de tu lado cada vez más.

Piensa en _desaparecerse _sin responder, pero siente que sería injusto. Arthur sólo quiere ayudar, recordarle que su familia siempre estará allí y que no necesita pedir permiso para formar parte de ella.

—Intentaré venir.

—Te esperaremos.

—De acuerdo —Bilius carraspea y siente cómo su rostro arde. No, definitivamente no le gustan las mentiras—. Hasta pronto, Arthur. Y enhorabuena por el niño.

En otro tiempo, cuando aún era capaz de sonreír y disfrutaba de las cosas sencillas de la vida, Bilius hubiera abrazado a su hermano con esa camaradería que tuvieron desde niños. Esa tarde, inclina la cabeza y abandona La Madriguera en un parpadeo.

* * *

_**Hogsmeade. 14 de febrero de 1965.**_

_Bilius sonrió cuando la parejita abandonó el Salón del Té de Madame Pudipié. Abandonó Hogwarts tres años atrás y, aunque al igual que el resto de alumnos varones solía renegar de semejante lugar, las chicas siempre se las apañaban para arrastrarlos al lugar más hortera sobre la faz de la tierra. _

_Recordó con nostalgia su último curso en Hogwarts. Edith y él comenzaron a salir poco después del inicio del curso y se convirtieron en una prolongación el uno del otro. Iban juntos a todos sitios, se sentaban juntos en clase y aprovechaban cualquier instante para comerse a besos. Tres años atrás, justamente el Día de San Valentín, Bilius invitó a un té a su novia y le regaló el anillo que tiempo atrás había pertenecido a la abuela Weasley. _

_Esperaba que Edith comprendiera lo importante del gesto. Uno no regalaba reliquias familiares así como así y le alegró que la chica valorara el anillo en su justa medida. Esa tarde se habían besado y prometido que pasarían el resto de sus vidas juntos y Bilius se había sentido muy feliz._

_Ese nuevo San Valentín también sería especial. Si bien era cierto que últimamente Edith y él se habían peleado bastante, consideraba que tan solo estaban atravesando una mala racha y que lo suyo con Edith tan solo necesitaba un empujoncito para salir de su estancamiento. Por eso deseaba hacerle un nuevo regalo y comprometerse con ella en serio. No como lo haría un adolescente, sino como un hombre._

_Vivían en una casa alquilada a las afueras del pueblo. Edith había conseguido un trabajo temporal como cocinera en _Las Tres Escobas_ y él trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia. Entre los dos no ganaban demasiado dinero, pero al menos podían vivir juntos, tal y como habían soñado. Ciertamente, su madre había puesto el grito en el cielo al enterarse de que compartiría casa con su novia antes del matrimonio y, los padres de Edith eran de la misma opinión pero, ¿qué importaban las formalidades cuando había tanto amor de por medio?_

_Bilius sonrió y apretó el paso cuando faltaban unos veinte metros para llegar a su destino. Aunque fuera San Valentín y hubiera mucho trajín, madame Rosmerta le había dado la tarde libre a Edith. El brujo entró y cerró la puerta, aún sonriente, y llamó a gritos a su novia como solía hacer todos los días. No obtuvo respuesta. Insistió, pensando que quizá ella no le había escuchado, pero nuevamente le respondió el silencio._

_Intrigado, Bilius comenzó a buscarla, primero en la sala de estar y luego en la cocina. Y allí, sobre los fogones, encontró una carta escrita de su puño y letra en un pergamino de mala calidad y repleto de borrones de tinta. _

_Cuando empezó a leer, no se imaginaba ni por un momento que Edith se estaba despidiendo de él. Le había abandonado para irse a Estados Unidos con un brujo que conoció en el trabajo._

_Fabuloso._

* * *

_**Lago Negro. 31 de noviembre de 1970.**_

Hace un frío de tres pares de narices. Bilius sabe que no es buena idea estar allí, pero una vez más su cuerpo lo ha llevado hasta el único lugar en el que siente que el dolor en menos intenso.

Durante años, había visto el Lago Negro desde la otra orilla, con el castillo de Hogwarts a sus espaldas y el frondoso Bosque Prohibido a un lado. De un tiempo a esta parte, acostumbra a sentarse al otro lado, mirando hacia el colegio y con Hogsmeade de fondo. Al principio acompañado por Edith. En los últimos años, en la más absoluta soledad.

Recuerda la primera vez que estuvieron allí juntos. Últimamente ha estado recordando mucho y, aunque es vagamente consciente de que eso no le hace ningún bien, no puede evitar dejarse embargar por la melancolía. Cuando un hombre posee un pasado tan feliz y espera un futuro tan oscuro, no le queda más remedio.

Fue idea de Edith, por supuesto. Su novia siempre tuvo un espíritu aventurero y un poco alocado y, pese a que la noche anterior había nevado copiosamente, creyó conveniente organizar una merienda al aire libre. Bilius quiso convencerla de que no era buena idea, alegando que ambos cogerían un buen resfriado y tendrían que pasar semanas ingresados en San Mungo, pero Edith era testaruda y se las arregló para llevarlo hasta allí. Y ciertamente terminaron con fiebre, tos y muchos mocos, pero la experiencia mereció la pena.

Desde entonces, ese lugar se convirtió en un sitio muy especial para ambos. Allí pasaron largas tardes veraniegas, sentados a la sombra de un árbol y charlando mientras comían tarta de chocolate recién preparada. Allí hicieron el amor media docena de veces, nerviosos y excitados por si alguien les pillaba en pleno acto. Y allí acudía Bilius cada vez que las fuerzas le flaqueaban, incapaz de soportar el dolor que su ausencia le causaba.

De joven, no creía posible que un hombre pudiera morir de amor. Ahora, daba por hecho que le estaba pasando a él. Cada día al levantarse buscaba una forma de seguir adelante. Después de todo, Edith era feliz con su amante estadounidense y él también se merecía una segunda oportunidad. Se repetía una y mil veces que tenía motivos sobrados para seguir viviendo y que tal vez, si tenía un poco de suerte, en el futuro podría encontrar a otra mujer que llenara de dicha su corazón roto. Lamentablemente, no podía convencerse.

Bilius a veces piensa que sería bueno pedir ayuda. Hablar con sus hermanos o sus amigos. Alguien. Sin embargo, nunca lo ha hecho y nunca lo hará. Porque, pese a ser consciente de su debilidad, en el fondo no quiere salir del pozo. No si Edith no acude a rescatarle y se queda a su lado para siempre.

Suspira. Es increíble pensar en lo mucho que su visión del mundo ha cambiado. De niño había sido alegre y fanfarrón. Muchas veces se había metido con Arthur a causa de su gusto por todo lo muggle y siempre fue el Weasley con la risa más rápida y el espíritu más despreocupado. Ya no es ese niño. El adulto en que se ha convertido no se parece ni un poco a él.

Observa el lago. Comienza a anochecer y supone que es la hora de irse a casa. Preferiría quedarse allí a dormir, pero bien podría morir congelado en mitad de la noche. Echa un último vistazo al firmamento, recordando lo bonito que le pareció Hogwarts en otro tiempo, y se da media vuelta.

Es entonces cuando escucha el gruñido. El Bosque Prohibido oculta muchas cosas, la mayoría de ellas muy mágicas y aterradoras, pero también sirve de hogar a especies de animales mucho más normales: perros.

A Bilius no le gustan los perros. Su abuela solía decirle que eso se debía a que de pequeño había visto un Grim y posiblemente fuera cierto. El animal está agazapado entre unos arbustos. Tiene el pelaje de un marrón claro y los ojos le brillan como dos faros encendidos en mitad de la noche. Es evidente que está enfermo de sarna y echa espuma por la boca. Bilius piensa en sacar la varita y deshacerse de él por la vía rápida, pero antes de poder reaccionar el animal se le tira encima y le muerde un brazo.

* * *

_**La Madriguera. Verano de 1989**_

—Y entonces, el tío Bilius vio un Grim y se murió.

—Veinticuatro horas después.

—Se volvió raro y dejó de hacer bromas.

—¡Pobre tío Bilius!

Ron parpadeó sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Pensó que los gemelos le estaban engañando otra vez, pero había cierta solemnidad en su mirada que le incitaba a creerles. Además, ¿por qué iban a inventarse algo así?

—Ya sabes, Roniesky.

—Cuidado con el Grim.

Ron asintió. George y Fred le lanzaron una última mirada de advertencia y se fueron a jugar al jardín. Siempre era divertido meterse con su hermanito. El pobre se tragaba todas las trolas y, como nadie se había tomado la molestia de explicarle que el tío Bilius en realidad había muerto de una enfermedad muggle, podrían engañarle durante todo el tiempo que les diera la gana.

Además, la historia del Grim era mucho mejor que la realidad. Según papá, el tío Bilius salió a pasear una tarde, le mordió un perro y le contagió la rabia. Murió en San Mungo sin que los sanadores pudieran hacer nada por él. Papá a veces se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si hubiesen llevado al tío Bilius a un hospital muggle. Por lo que sabía, muchas de sus enfermedades se curaban con relativa facilidad y, aunque se lo sugirió al resto de miembros de su familia, ninguno de ellos lo consintió.

En cualquier caso, el hombre de Bilius Weasley era leyenda. Al menos entre sus sobrinos.

* * *

_Hola, holita._

_La verdad es que me hubiera gustado empezar a publicar este conjunto de one-shot un poco antes, pero entre unas cosas y otras nos hemos metido en el mes de abril. Menos mal que ya estoy aquí._

_Para este primer capítulo he elegido al personaje que menos me inspiraba. Me he inventado una historia distinta para el bueno de Bilius y espero que os haya gustado. Tiene 2.255 palabras según Word, así que voy avanzado despacito y con buena letra._

_Nada más que añadir. ¿Reviews?_


	2. James Potter - Cumpleaños

**MALOS TIEMPOS PARA LA LÍRICA**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el Reto Anual "Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

_**Personaje 2: **__James Potter._

_**Palabra 2: **__Cumpleaños._

* * *

**2**

**El peso del mundo sobre sus hombros**

Aunque Sirius intenta sabotear la canción, basta una mirada de Lily para que se lo tome todo un poco más en serio. James, que ha captado el breve intercambio de miradas, ahoga una risita y se concentra en entonar la melodía lo mejor que puede. Nunca ha sido demasiado bueno cantando, pero Harry parece muy contento. Seguramente se deba a la fascinación que le produce la velita que ilumina su tarta, aunque James prefiere pensar que es porque su fiesta de **cumpleaños** le está gustando.

Parece mentira que ya tenga un año. Los últimos meses se han pasado volando y James se siente muy distinto. Por supuesto, aún hay tiempo para las bromas y la camaradería merodeadora, pero desde que nació Harry nada es igual. Antes, la guerra le preocupaba, aunque también la veía como un juego. Un juego peligroso y letal que ponía a prueba su valía como mago y en el que participaba encantado, dispuesto a luchar por sus ideales y por las vidas de los inocentes hasta que se quedara sin fuerzas.

Ahora es distinto. Ya no se trata sólo de él. Ni siquiera de Lily o unos amigos a los que quiere como si fueran sus hermanos de sangre. Se trata de Harry, de un bebé indefenso e inocente que es capaz de ver el mundo con la ingenuidad de los niños y que ignora que su vida corre un gran peligro. Un bebé que, para colmo de males, es el principal objetivo de un brujo demente.

La sonrisa se le borra de la cara. Sirius hace una broma y procura seguirle el rollo, pero no puede. Harry tiene un año, Voldemort desea matarlo y él no está seguro de poder cuidarlo como se merece. Porque, ¿qué tiene James Potter de especial? Sacó buenas notas en Hogwarts, es diestro con la varita y tiene un cerebro prodigioso cuando se trata de idear bromas, pero duda de sí mismo y de sus capacidades para proteger a Harry.

¿Qué pasaría si los mortífagos irrumpieran en su casa en ese momento? Lily y él han escapado de sus garras en tres ocasiones pero, ¿una cuarta? Es demasiado. Nadie puede tener tan buena suerte. James teme que sus pesadillas se hagan realidad, esas en las que llega a casa y se encuentra con los cuerpos de todos sus seres queridos, y de pronto se queda sin aire. Mira a Lily, quien trocea la carta al más puro estilo muggle, y agita la cabeza antes de abandonar la sala de estar.

Necesita respirar. El verano no está siendo especialmente caluroso, pero siente cómo se asfixia y ni siquiera el aire puro del exterior le ayuda a sentirse mejor. Se aferra a la barandilla del porche y cierra los ojos. "_Uno. Dos. Tres"_

—James. ¿Qué te pasa?

Es Sirius. No le pregunta si está bien porque le conoce lo suficiente como para saber que le ocurre algo. Incluso cabe la posibilidad de que lo haya enviado Lily, adivinando tal vez lo convulso de todos sus pensamientos.

—Esto es… —Masculla entre dientes, sin saber muy bien qué decir—. Harry tiene un año.

—Sí, colega —Sirius le planta una mano en el hombro y aprieta con fuerza—. ¿Quién nos iba a decir que serías el primero en tener un hijo? Después de lo difícil que te lo puso la pelirroja, y teniendo en cuenta que soy infinitamente más atractivo que tú, lo más normal hubiera sido que yo fuera padre en primer lugar.

Bien. Justo lo que necesitaba. James se deja apoyar por esa mano firme y un poco pesada y respira hondo. Ahora está un poco menos ahogado, aunque algo le oprime con fuerza en el pecho. Algo que seguramente no desaparezca en toda su vida.

—No te ofendas, Sirius, pero no te imagino siendo padre.

—¿Por qué no?

—Siempre dices que eres un espíritu libre. Seguramente te olvidarías del crío a las primeras de cambio.

—¡Qué dices, hombre! A lo mejor me olvidaría de cambiarle los pañales y darle el biberón, pero del crío no. Sería tan guapo que resultaría imposible olvidarse de él.

—Das por hecho que saldrá a la madre.

Sirius resopla de risa y decide que ha llegado el momento de ponerse serio nuevamente. Se inclina sobre la baranda, apoyando los codos y clavando la vista en los árboles que tienen delante. Aunque no sean buenos tiempos para el mundo mágico, la naturaleza luce en todo su esplendor.

—Creo que nos precipitamos en tener a Harry —Dice James en un susurro. Mira de reojo hacia la puerta porque no quiere que Lily le escuche—. Quizá debimos esperar hasta que la guerra termine.

—Estás pensando tonterías.

—A mí no me lo parece. Mira lo que les pasó a Marlene y a los suyos.

—Es verdad que nadie está salvo, pero no podemos olvidarnos de vivir —Sirius aprovecha que están en el exterior para encenderse un cigarrillo. La pelirroja no le deja fumar ni en su presencia ni en la del bebé—. Harry nació cuando debía hacerlo.

—Pero… Ahora que sabemos que ese monstruo va tras él…

—Quizá Dumbledore exagere. Sea quien sea su espía, es posible que le mintiera o que la cosa simplemente no sea para tanto.

—¿Cuándo ha exagerado Dumbledore?

Sirius no dice nada. Le da una larga calada a su pitillo y permanece en silencio mucho más tiempo de lo que es habitual en él. Las cosas no eran fáciles antes de que el viejo les hablara de la profecía, pero ahora todo parece mucho más terrible. Si bien es cierto que él no es el padre de Harry, lo quiere como si lo fuera y le horroriza la idea de que pueda pasarle algo. Es sólo un bebé y ese atajo de monstruos se merecen arder en el infierno por plantearse la opción de acabar con él.

—Tenéis que esconderos.

—Ya lo sé.

—No será fácil.

—También lo sé. Y me jode, Sirius. Cuando entré en la Orden lo hice para luchar contra esos hijos de puta, no para ocultarme como un cobarde.

—No es una cuestión de cobardía, sino de supervivencia. Hay que proteger a Harry.

James aprieta los dientes. Está asustado, cansado y frustrado y en ese momento bien hubiera podido matar a todos los mortífagos con sus propias manos.

—¿Te acuerdas de los primeros días en el cuartel de la Orden? Cuando Meadows y Dearborn nos entrenaron.

Sirius consigue que su amigo sonría. Aquellos sí fueron buenos tiempos pese a todo lo malo que les rodeaba.

—¡Oh, sí! Meadows te hizo aparecer unas bonitas orejas de burro. Captó a la perfección tu esencia mágica.

—Sí. Y Peter logró acabar con la paciencia de Dearborn. Los Prewett dijeron que llevaba aproximadamente diez años sin enfadarse.

—Pobre Peter.

—Me gusta pensar que lo hizo a propósito. ¿Sabes? Realmente no es tan torpe.

James asiente. Sigue sonriendo un poco más, pero no tarda nada en ponerse melancólico otra vez. Sirius sabe que poco más puede hacer para ayudarlo porque ahora que es padre debe sentir que tiene todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

—No vamos a dejar que a Harry le pase nada —Afirma con contundencia. Y aunque normalmente sea un tipo guasón que no se toma casi nada en serio, es obvio que está dispuesto a cumplir con su palabra—. Aunque tenga que dar mi vida por él, no le va a pasar nada.

—No digas eso, Sirius.

—Es la verdad.

—Tampoco quiero que te pase nada a ti.

James gira la cabeza y le mira fijamente. Hay muchas emociones en esos ojos castaños y Sirius se siente abrumado. Ese chico siempre dice que es como un hermano para él, pero nunca antes le ha mirado de esa manera. La última persona que le miró así fue Regulus, antes de que decidiera fugarse de casa y perdiera sus derechos como miembro de la familia Black, y por una vez se queda sin palabras.

—Saldrá bien, James. No nos va a pasar nada y estaremos juntos hasta que seamos unos viejos decrépitos. Incluso entonces tendremos ganas de hacerle alguna broma pesada a Quejicus, no te olvides.

James sonríe. Por norma general, sus conversaciones no giran en torno a temas como aquel, pero resulta reconfortante para él haberse confesado. Las emociones que tanto lo angustiaron unos minutos atrás desaparecen y se siente con fuerzas para regresar a la fiesta. Tal y como Sirius ha señalado, no pueden olvidarse de vivir. Piensa disfrutar del primer cumpleaños de su hijo y se promete que vivirá para ver muchos más. Como que se llama James Potter.

* * *

_He aquí el segundo capítulo. Me he centrado en __**James Potter**__ durante el primer __**cumpleaños**__ de su hijo y me ha quedado algo más corto que el anterior porque siempre que escribo sobre los Merodeadores ando más justa de ideas. Es que hay tanto sobre ellos que resulta casi imposible escribir algo medianamente original. En cualquier caso, ya me he quitado de encima un personaje más, y lo he hecho usando exactamente __**1.428**__ palabras._

_¿Reviews?_


	3. Peter Pettigrew - Calcetín

**MALOS TIEMPOS PARA LA LÍRICA**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el Reto Anual "Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

_**Personaje 3: **__Peter Pettigrew._

_**Palabra 3: **__Calcetín._

* * *

**3**

**Calcetín desventurado**

Es sabido por todos que los cajones de medio mundo están repletos de calcetines desparejados. Hoy metes la ropa sucia en el cesto correspondiente, esperando que los elfos domésticos cumplan perfectamente con sus obligaciones, y mañana te ves en la tesitura de no encontrar el calcetín rojo con corazoncitos blancos que conjunta con ese otro que sostienes en tu mano derecha.

Las primeras veces lo dejas pasar porque, total, es sólo un par de calcetines y tienes muchos otros. Digamos que la abuela Pettigrew no es muy original a la hora de hacer obsequios y acostumbra a mandarte un par de lechuzas a la semana con regalitos sin importancia. Sin embargo, en algún momento te das cuenta de que la situación empieza a volverse insostenible y comienzas a usar calcetines desparejados, logrando así que tus amigos se cachondeen de ti abiertamente.

—Sí, Colagusano. ¡Los elfos domésticos!

—Es en serio, Sirius. ¡Me pierden los calcetines!

—Admite que eres un desastre.

—¡Qué no!

—¿Me estás diciendo que eres el único estudiante de Hogwarts al que los elfos le pierden la ropa?

—¡Es que lo hacen! A Remus también…

—No, tío —el aludido parecía concentrado en sus estudios, aunque es obvio que no pierde detalle—. A mí no me metas.

¡Ay, pobre Peter! ¡Qué injusta es la vida contigo! Nadie te cree y es entonces cuando empiezas a plantearte que, tal vez, los elfos te tienen un poco de manía. O a lo mejor no les gustan tus calcetines porque después de todo la abuela Pettigrew tiene un gusto demasiado excéntrico.

Craso error.

Si bien es cierto que los calcetines perdidos son un clásico mundial, hay que decir que en este caso los responsables no son los elfos. Eres tú, querido Peter. Tú pierdes los calcetines.

Y no es algo nuevo, precisamente. La primera vez que te pasó tan solo tenías seis meses. La otra abuela, la que no es Pettigrew, te había tejido unos preciosos patucos de lana en color azul y tú comenzaste a mover las piernecillas una y otra vez, hasta que uno de ellos salió disparado y se perdió para siempre. Nunca nadie supo dónde fue a parar, ni el patuco ni las docenas de calcetines que has extraviado desde entonces.

Que conste que nadie te culpa. En la tierra no existe ninguna persona que sea perfecta y, aunque tienes un buen número de virtudes que no siempre son demasiado visibles, también tienes defectos. Perder calcetines es el peor de todos ellos.

Sueles dejarnos olvidados por todas partes, pero ninguno de nosotros te guarda rencor porque sabemos que lo haces sin querer y aún tenemos la esperanza de que algún día nos encuentres. Incluso el patuco perdido hace ya catorce años sueña con volver a tus pies para darte calorcito y cuidarte como te mereces.

Yo soy tu última víctima, rojo y con corazones blancos. Sí, bastante hortera y llamativo, pero orgulloso de haberte servido con lealtad. La otra noche, mientras te preparabas para ducharte, me arrojaste sin querer por una de las ventanas del baño y ahora mismo languidezco entre unos arbustos con espinas que me deshilachan y ensucian. Aunque, bueno, si he de ser sincero no es que estuviera muy limpio antes de caer.

En fin, Peter. Lamento que tu destino esté ligado a nuestra desventura. Tú no te rindas nunca y los compañeros emparejados podrán celebrar su unión dentro del cajón de tu mesita de noche.

Sé feliz y haz el favor de no traicionar a tus amigos en el futuro, porque si no te vas a ganar el odio de medio mundo. Te lo advierto. Es por tu bien.

* * *

_No quería escribir sobre un Peter malvado y MUAJAJA, ni sobre un Peter convertido en rata, ni sobre uno con remordimientos ni nada. Quería un poco de parodia y aquí tenéis al pobre __**calcetín**__ de __**Peter Pettigrew **__contándonos su historia en __**604**__ palabras._

_Los reviews molan mogollón. ¿Por qué no me dejáis uno o dos?_


	4. Petunia Dursley - Merodeador

**MALOS TIEMPOS PARA LA LÍRICA**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el Reto Anual "Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

_**Personaje 4: **__Petunia Dursley._

_**Palabra 4: **__Merodeador._

* * *

**4**

**Ese vago**

—¡Será posible! Se ha reído de mí. Ese maldito… vago.

Vernon está furioso. Tiene los ojos inyectados en sangre y su piel ha adquirido un tono muy parecido al color púrpura. Cuando se mete en el coche y cierra la puerta, está a punto de sacarla de los goznes. Petunia duda. No está segura de que su prometido esté en condiciones de conducir y se queda fuera del vehículo con los labios fruncidos y las manos temblándole casi descontroladamente.

Está muy disgustada. No con Lily y su estúpido novio, si no consigo misma. No sabe por qué aceptó quedar esa noche. Supo de antemano que no saldría bien y aún así corrió el riesgo y, por supuesto, salió mal. Fatal.

Lily es una anormal. Desde que empezó a ir a ese estúpido colegio y a hacer tantas cosas extrañas, dejó de ser su hermana. De pequeñas estuvieron bastante unidas, como dos niñas normales que jugaban a tomar el té y saltaban a la comba. De cuando en cuando, Lily hacía algo un poco raro y que no tenía importancia porque eran simplemente cosas de Lily. Pero después, cuando le dijeron que era una bruja y fue a Hogwarts, fue cada vez menos su hermana y más la persona en la que finalmente se ha convertido.

Lo mejor que pueden hacer es no verse. Lily insiste en defender sus rarezas, en vivir en ese mundo de brujos y en salir con un cretino total. Lo que menos le importa a Petunia es que sea un brujo. Le molesta su insolencia, su afán por reírse de todo el mundo y su manera de mirar a Lily. Porque si hasta esa noche existía la esperanza de que su hermana volviera a ser suya, ahora Petunia sabe que James no lo permitirá. Se la va a arrebatar para siempre. Es evidente.

Mientras escucha a Vernon resoplar, Petunia piensa que el amor es una cosa terrible. La visión de Lily embelesada como una tonta no se borrará de su mente jamás. ¿Cómo va a decirle ahora que se olvide de su anormalidad y vuelva a casa? ¿Cómo esperar que se muestre interesada por estudiar secretariado para convertirse en una mujer decente? Es imposible. Con James de por medio ya no hay esperanza.

Petunia recuerda el pasado, cuando Lily aún iba a la escuela e insistía en tratarla con normalidad. Muchas veces le habló de James Potter en tono despectivo. Decía que era un matón cruel y prepotente al que no soportaba. Decía que tenía unos amigos tan insufribles como él y que se hacían llamar los Merodeadores. Pero era un secreto. Lily jamás contaría que James era un **merodeador**. Sólo se lo dijo a Petunia. Porque eran hermanas.

Ya no lo son. Después de esa noche, los lazos familiares que las unían se han esfumado. La trágica muerte de sus padres ya supuso un punto de inflexión, pero ese día todo cambiará para siempre. Lily ha insistido mucho para que se vean y tras ese fracaso duda que vuelva a hacerlo. Mejor para todos. Mientras esa tonta insista en ser una bruja, no hay salvación. Están condenadas.

—Petunia. ¿No subes?

Vernon ha abierto la puerta desde dentro. Ahora su piel es roja y parece un poco menos enfadado. Tal vez sí esté en condiciones de conducir. O tal vez no.

—Me apetece dar un paseo.

—Te llevaré dónde quieras. Sube.

—Caminando, Vernon.

—¿Caminando? ¿Por qué?

El aire fresco ayudará a que se le pase el disgusto. Y con suerte podrá ver a su hermana por última vez, aunque jamás reconocerá que lo necesita.

—Necesito estirar las piernas.

Vernon se queda inmóvil un instante y frunce el ceño, poniendo esa cara que pone cada vez que está pensando seriamente en algo. Finalmente se baja del coche y echa el cierre. Dos zancadas son suficientes para plantarse junto a su novia y tenderle un brazo.

—Paseemos, entonces.

Le sonríe. Pese a lo enfadado que está, pese a que se le nota que se muere de ganas de ponerse a despotricar, se comporta como un caballero porque sabe que Petunia está muy disgustada. Tal vez no sea el hombre más guapo, ni el más divertido, ni el más inteligente, pero la conoce como a la palma de su mano y sabe hacerla feliz. Quiere hacerla feliz.

—He estado pensando en nuestra próxima unión matrimonial —Dice cuando han andado unos cincuenta metros calle arriba—. Aún hace poco tiempo que murieron tus padres, pero creo que es momento de empezar a buscar una casa. Podremos casarnos dentro de un año más o menos y para entonces ya deberíamos tener nuestro hogar organizado.

Petunia asiente y casi sin darse cuenta su cerebro empieza a pensar en cosas que no son Lily. La perspectiva de tener una casa muy pronto, de poder elegirla, decorarla y prepararla para formar una familia la vuelve loca de alegría e impaciencia. Ella ha nacido para eso y no para sufrir por hermanas tontas.

—He escuchado que a las afueras hay un barrio que está en auge —Vernon sigue hablando—. Se trata de Privet Drive. Les he echado un vistazo a las casitas adosadas y son preciosas. Además, es una buena zona. Hay grandes superficies cerca, parques y está muy bien comunicada. En coche, sólo tardaría diez minutos en llegar a mi trabajo.

—Suena genial, Vernon.

—Si quieres, puedo concertar una cita con un agente inmobiliario.

—Sí, cuanto antes mejor. Y también deberíamos hablar con el banco.

—Déjame eso a mí. Conozco al director de una sucursal que seguro estará encantado de echarnos un cable.

—Maravilloso.

Vernon saca pecho, orgulloso de sus contactos. No tarda en seguir con la charla.

—Y después, una vez instalados, será momento de hablar sobre niños.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Niños!

Y mientras hacen planes de futuro, Petunia borra de su memoria la nefasta cena en compañía de Lily y ese idiota. Poco importan ya sus rarezas. Tiene una vida maravillosa esperándola a la vuelta de la esquina.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_

_Han sido 996 palabras._


	5. Marlene McKinnon - Dragones

**MALOS TIEMPOS PARA LA LÍRICA**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el Reto Anual "Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

_**Personaje 5: **__Marlene McKinnon._

_**Palabra 5: **__Dragones._

* * *

**5**

**Un instante de felicidad**

Austin observa su dragón en miniatura con los ojos abiertos como platos. No entiende por qué papá le ha traído un regalo si no es ni su cumpleaños ni Navidad, pero no le importa porque le encantan los **dragones** y no piensa protestar. Sus hermanos pequeños se mueren de envidia, pero no piensa dejarles jugar por el momento. A lo mejor luego, dentro de mil años, cuando se canse de su nueva adquisición.

En otras circunstancias, Marlene hubiera instado al niño a compartir. No quiere que sus hijos sean egoístas y su máxima es que, en casa, todo es de todos. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión es distinto. Austin ha pasado una semana entera en el hospital y se merece una pequeña alegría.

No quiere pensar en el atentado que casi le cuesta la vida a su pequeño. Ocurrió en pleno Callejón Diagón y se llevó por delante a cuatro personas. Su primogénito sufrió heridas de gravedad, pero por fortuna sobrevivió a todas ellas. Lamentablemente, las secuelas perdurarán durante el resto de su vida. Los sanadores no pudieron hacer nada para salvar la visión de su ojo derecho y les aseguraron que pronto se acostumbraría a la nueva situación.

Marlene mira a sus hijos y procura concentrarse en la sonrisa de Austin y en las protestas de los más pequeños. No le apetece recordar que ahí fuera el mundo es un infierno, ni que Clayton está en ese momento en una misión de la Orden del Fénix de la que podría no regresar. Quiere imaginarse que todo está bien y disfrutar de ese breve instante de felicidad.

—Austin, porfi, déjamelo.

—¡Ni hablar! Papá dijo que es sólo mío.

—Pero ya lo has tenido mucho rato.

—¡He dicho que no!

—¡Mamá!

Ágatha está frente a ella, tirándole de los bajos de la túnica y mirándola con ojos llorosos. A Marlene le da pena, pero niega con la cabeza.

—Sabes que Austin ha estado muy malito, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Por eso le hemos regalado el dragón. Dejemos que juegue con él un rato. Mientras, podemos hacer galletas si quieres.

La niña se lo piensa, pero como le encanta ayudar a su madre en la cocina finalmente asiente. Marlene lleva a todos los niños con ella y se asegura de tenerlos vigilados mientras siente que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, son una familia normal. Sin miedos, sin guerra, sin mortífagos.

La ausencia de Clayton es lo único que ensombrece la realidad, así que cuando escucha la puerta de la calle y lo ve aparecer por la cocina, se siente liberada. Como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima. Los niños corren hacia él para saludarle y Austin repite una y mil veces lo genial que es su nuevo regalo. Todos tienen algo que contarle y, cuando finalmente se dan por satisfechos y vuelven a lo suyo, Marlene se le abraza y cierra los ojos.

—Huele a galletas.

—Hemos estado cocinando.

—¿Y crees que puedo probarlas ahora mismo?

—Me temo que están calientes, será mejor esperar.

Clayton suspira, aún aferrado a ella. Aunque frente a sus hijos lo disimula muy bien, Marlene sabe que la misión ha sido dura. Le acaricia la espalda y hablan en susurros, amparados en las risas de los más pequeños.

—¿Ha ido todo bien?

—Más o menos —Y pese a saber que las galletas aún no están listas, coge una y se la come de un bocado—. _Ojoloco_ está en San Mungo.

—¿Qué? ¿Está bien?

—Ha llegado en bastante mal estado, pero los sanadores creen que se recuperará. Posiblemente tengan que amputarle una pierna por causa de un maleficio.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

—No te preocupes por él —Clayton le coloca un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y le besa la frente—. El viejo Alastor es duro de pelear. Hace falta algo más que un mortífago para acabar con él.

—¿Cómo ha sido?

—Recibimos un soplo —Clayton mira a los niños, asegurándose de que no les prestan atención—. Pensaban atentar en Hogsmeade, aprovechando la salida de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, pero llegamos a tiempo para detenerlos. Hubo una pequeña batalla y, aunque muchos de los mortífagos se retiraron, Moody no permitió que el suyo huyera.

—¿Lo habéis capturado?

—No —Clayton aprieta los dientes—. Está muerto.

Marlene retiene el aire en los pulmones. No importa cuánto tiempo pase, jamás entenderá todo ese sinsentido.

—¿Quién era?

—Evan Rosier.

Le cuesta creérselo. Marlene lo recuerda perfectamente de sus años en Hogwarts y muchas veces se lo encontró en el Ministerio. Era un hombre atractivo e inteligente y un brujo poderoso. Se rumoreaba que no tardaría en formar parte del Wizengamont y jamás había dado la impresión de estar con los mortífagos. Pertenecía a una familia de sangrepura, pero no todos estaban de acuerdo con el racismo absurdo de esos desalmados.

—A mí también me costó creerlo, pero le vi la cara. Han trasladado su cuerpo al Ministerio y el Jefe de Aurores está hablando con la familia. Tememos que ahora se quiten la máscara y se vuelvan contra nosotros.

Marlene se dispone a decir algo, pero los niños comienzan a pelearse nuevamente por el dragón. Lo agradece. Necesita volver a su particular oasis de paz y tranquilidad y olvidarse de todo lo que le acaba de contar Clayton. Odia esa guerra. Odia formar parte de ella y no saber cuándo va a terminar. Si es que algún día lo hace.

Mira a su esposo, dando por terminada la conversación. Clayton asiente y decide que ha llegado el momento de darse un buen baño. Con suerte, cuando regrese junto a los suyos estará en condiciones de dejar a un lado los acontecimientos recientes. Debe hacerlo si quiere seguir adelante. Deben aguantar hasta el final. Juntos.

* * *

_Este capítulo tiene __**957**__ palabras. Soy feliz porque he podido escribir algo. ¡Al fin!_


End file.
